


Off Duty

by FiKate



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: Originally written for Rebelcaptainsmut weekend and theprompt:Kissing anywhere and everywhere except on the lips.Cassian and Jyn are on an undercover mission and Jyn finds a new way to get Cassian to relax after a long day.





	Off Duty

Jyn hated Cassian’s spy face, she knew that his ability to give nothing away had saved their lives many times, but it hid him. It seemed to be all he looked like on this mission, though it was working. No one was doubting that Cassian had power and connections, and soon they’d be able to get close enough for the intel they needed.

She paced the length of the living room in their rented apartment, he’d be back soon. His meeting today was one where her going would cause the wrong sorts of questions. There was a footstep in the hallway and as she heard a code being entered, he said. “I’m home and brought dinner.”

As Cassian spoke, he tapped out a code on the door, so she knew it was him and bringing dinner was another code for being safe. When he opened the door, she kissed him quickly. He had on his spy face but she could see the tiredness underlying it, and she was going to make him look like himself tonight. As the door hissed closed, he frowned at her. “What is it?”

“I missed you. Come on.” Dinner was set down, it was going to wait and she tugged him towards the bedroom. Jyn saw him consider asking or saying something. His face was a little more open, but still waiting and watching. All the surveillance was outside their door, this space wasn’t truly safe just safe enough. She shook her head at those thoughts and started undoing his ugly suit, the only good thing it did was highlight the lovely lines of him. The Empire did like their workers and officers to be slim and elegant.

Once the jacket was off, she ran her hands over his chest and felt him open to her as if she took his tension into your hands and he said, “I’m yours.”

“I know, trust me, you’ll like this, but now no clothes.”

That got a little half smile from him as she got his shirt off as he tugged off his boots then got off his stiff trousers. Under his undershirt, she could see the lines of his scars and traced an old blaster burn on his chest before pulling it off. He smiled again, a little bigger this time as his last layer was off and she pushed him onto the bed.

As he stretched out, he leaned up to try and get a kiss and she shook her head. “I do the kisses tonight.”

First she went back to that blaster burn, tasting his skin then up to his neck, finding the sensitive skin where he shaved every day. She missed his scruff, but loved how he moved under her, his hands on her hips at her kisses, his growing erection against her thigh. Then Jyn moved slowly down, one hand teasing his chest hair as she sucked his nipple.

“Jyn.” He moaned at almost a whisper as she kissed down his chest, looking up and seeing how he looked like Cassian again. He was with her, he was hers.

As she kissed, she moved her other hand down lower, teasing his thighs, feather light touches that he loved. By the time she reached his belly button with her kisses, he was hard, one hand clutching the bed as the other held her hip. She looked up at him with a smirk as he once again reached for her and she shook her head before taking him into her mouth. He thrust up into her as she started with a slow pace, one of her hands twisting in her chest hair. That hand he could reach and kept trying to kiss, so she went faster, drawing him deep into her mouth with a touch of teeth. He groaned, her name mixed in with his other sounds, this was what she wanted.

Then she slowed once more, knowing it was always the best way to make him come, how he loved having time. He shuddered as she used her teeth once more, reminding him he was hers and he came in her mouth. Then she moved to lay beside him, all the lines of tension gone from his face and kissed him on the lips, where all she tasted was him. Cassian held her close, so she fitted against him then said. “Thank you. What was that for?”

She traced his face, smoothing his mustache. “This is the quickest way to make you get off duty.”

He laughed as he hugged her. “I like it.”


End file.
